


him

by X140V3N



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: 2nd person POV, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cancer, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Share a Body Simultaneously, Implied Kamukoma, M/M, Nonbinary Kamukura Izuru, This is so sappy, curing cancer, i learnt how to tag, i wrote this listening to mr loverman on loop, im gonna cry, its mentioned like once, izuru is world destroyer in this, overworked hinata hajime, very ooc hinata hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X140V3N/pseuds/X140V3N
Summary: komaeda's cancer was a bother, and you knew that. you wanted to help him, most of all.(set in post game, komahina centric)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	him

**Author's Note:**

> alright so i was listening to mr loverman today and thought haha what if i turned my old scrapped essay into angst fanfic and this happenned so  
> also hajime is terribly ooc nearing the end but thats how i feel like pre-project him would react under pressure because its kinda similar to what happenned in the anime? in the scene with juzo in ep 3 just that instead of juzo punching him hes ushing himself

the boy with white cotton candy hair who lived in a cottage not far off from the shores of jabberwock island couldn't exactly be called normal. you knew that, after extensive amounts of research into knowing him better, not just as a person. he had frontotemporal dementia and lymphoma, and was already well past his death date, due to his extensive amount of luck.

you knew that, and you continued to love him, even if everyday he remembered less and less. even if he never stopped his ramblings of hope, and much less if he called you the leader of the remnants when he woke up and was well back into your late teenage years. sure, there were the days where he came crying to you about the plane, or maybe the trauma of his dog dying came back, but no matter what, you'd always stay by his side.

flicking in and out of control, both of you wanted to make him understand. he was good enough. he was good enough for you at least. you’d tried your best to cure him, for you love him oh so very much. you loved him to the moon and back, and maybe even more. he knew he couldn't be saved. you tried your best to anyways knowing it would inevitably fail.you can help. you should help him, before it was too late. you knew it was in your power to do so, he’d believed in you to help. he’d entrusted you with his life, you couldn’t just throw it away like that.

you know that he wouldn’t mind if you worked on restoring the ai and making her a body. you knew that he would prefer if you had worked on her. but the real her was long gone. you watched her die a painful death, twice even. both at the hands of despair, the maiden who had turned out to be your knight was already away from your mind. the ai could wait. he couldn’t.

you loved it when he called your name, you loved it when he chuckles and you love that fluffy hair of his, you didn’t want to- no, you couldn’t- just let him go like that. you've been together since you were someone else (someone who blessed you with their talents, you did sign up to create them after all) and he was just a mere servant for children. you've loved him since you were them, they could confirm. he didn't bore them at all, much less bore you, despite the constant ramblings he had. you knew you should thank them the next time they awake, or even consult them on how to help him. you knew you could awaken them, but something was stopping you.

maybe you didn’t want to help him. maybe you really h̴̨̹͂ȧ̴͚̫̖͗ţ̴̨͑̈͜e̵͓͎̾̇͠ḑ̸̢̲͈͊͋͝ him. you were scared to admit that knowing it was wrong and you hated it. you hated the fact that you came to this conclusion and you hated yourself for it. you doubted yourself due to the hate you gave yourself. you hated you hate you hated you hated yourself so so much you could cry about it. but you knew that if you could do one thing properly then it would be to fix him. you looked at him as you did you research. his face in an angelic smile, eyes closed, sleeping peacefully. 

you looked at your screen.100% completed. you checked his progress in the programme only to find out that he was in a coma. not dead, just in another indeterminate coma. you cursed yourself, knowing something would happen to him. you cried and cried and cried, knowing that you have failed in the one thing you thought you could do. you looked at the screen in disgust, crying over it. crying won't help anything, however. you had to try to wake him up, again.and you were prepared to do so.

you started up the program again, in hopes of waking him up. in hopes of seeing him again. you had missed him, and so had everyone else. youthen stepped into a podletting that queasy feeling overtake you for a third time.

you awoke on the same beach you did, nearly a year ago. as your eyes opened, you saw him standing above you, looking at you with those curious eyes you love. you knew he was curious as to why you were there, but you could talk about that later. you got up and looked him in the eye. he sighed, before saying “hinata-kun! long time no see!” he let out a chuckle which irritated you. it was the one he used oh so often to self-deprecate and he knew you hated it when he did.

“komaeda” you started out slowly. “can you wake up. for me. please” you said, tears started clouding up your vision. you leaned forward and pulled him into a hug, crying out, “please just wake up, we’ve all been worried for you seeing as you haven't woken up since i started trying to cure you. we all miss you. please.”

he let out a wheeze, before telling you that it was no use, he was destined to die here, alone without you, knowing you'd likely stay anyways. he rambled on about how his luck was most likely the culprit here, forgetting that your- or rather their- luck would cancel his out. he then started on a rambling of how he was worthless trash and didn't deserve your time or their time, how he didn't deserve to not be abore to you both, how you should be working on the ai and making her a body instead, how you had so many other things you should do but yet you were here helping him.

you had enough. you wanted to scream at him, telling him how much you loved him, and you did. you knew it would put him off track, but you said to him that you loved him, over and over again. you'd say it until he understood and you'll say it willingly again. you wanted him to know how much he was loved and how much he was wanted by you until he understood, and even after that you’d still tell him daily.

he was stunned for a bit, surely. but then he took a deep breath, and recuperated the hug, crying into your shoulder, apologising for not waking up, for picking on you after finding out you were talentless, for everything he did to you. it was as if he was icarus and you were the sun, and he was crying out his regrets before falling and eventually dying in the sea, drowned and overwhelmed by you. the two of you, stayed there, until night time, and you would stay there until he was ready to wake up. you were fine with whenever, he didn’t need to rush anymore. you loved him and he knew that, and he loved you back most importantly.

sometimes you think to yourself, maybe life didn't need to end, and that maybe, once you were out of the program, you could just stay by the beach, cuddling forever until you grew old together.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just meover projecting again  
> feel free to scream at me, my insta is mrizurukamukura/iirumatsu <3


End file.
